We Are Kind Of A Big Deal
by straighttoneverland
Summary: Four girls are suddenly part of a small group that are the only people left on the earth. One morning they wake up with a few of their Youtuber friends and suddenly everyone is gone. They see this as an opportunity to be young and stupid and have fun while making a mess of everything. Includes, 1D (minus Zayn), Sawyer, Harries twins, Joe, and Dan.


**Chapter One**

"Anedria...Anedria...Anedria!" A voice shouted, knocking Anedria from her pleasant daydream. The girl annoyedly looked up from where her gaze had been resting on the open window to find the source of the words.

She found it to be her older sister, Claire, who was looking across at her from the kitchen entryway. "Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you sometimes? I swear you're only half here most of the time." Claire complained, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms across her chest.

Anedria just rolled her eyes, turning slightly to face the other girl, noting how she seemed ready to go out for the night. "What did you want, Claire?" Anedria exasperatedly questioned, resting her head against her hand as she waited patiently for a response.

Claire just smiled in a crazy way, crystal blue eyes going wide as she absently ran a hand through her white-blonde hair. "Well, Zayla is back from her trip and she brought a little someone back with her." Anedria had to think for only a moment before it clicked.

The small girl jumped up from the couch, excitement clear in her emerald eyes. "No way," She breathlessly said, a smile growing quickly across her face.

"Yes way," Claire smirked, standing up straight now. "So, Abby is back for the month and we're having a get-together tonight." Anedria could hardly contain her excitement at this. The four best friends hadn't all been together in months, especially with Abby studying across the country and Zayla always traveling to see her family. The only two that were constant and that stayed in L.A. were Anedria and her sister Claire, who shared an apartment together.

"Wait," Claire paused, holding up a finger. "It gets better." And Anedria just gave her an incredulous look thinking how it could possibly get better than this.

"And?" The younger girl pushed, gesturing to continue.

"Your little best friend, Sawyer," Claire started, smirking in a devious way again. "is coming tonight as well and you'll never guess who he's bringing with." She finished, giving Anedria a pointed look.

Claire was right though, she couldn't guess who in the world would be with Sawyer right now that could make her so excited. Sawyer was one of Anedria's best friends ever since the girls had moved from a small town in Wisconsin to L.A. She had met him through a Youtuber convention type of gathering and they had been close ever since. But, Anedria knew all of Sawyer's friends and didn't see why this could be such a big deal.

"Oh, c'mon, A, really?" Claire moaned in mock annoyance and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"He's bringing Jack and Finn!" The blonde girl finally shouted, hands flying up in the air trying to make a stronger point.

Anedria froze at this, eyes going wide. "You're kidding, right?" She asked quietly, searching her sisters eyes for any signs of a lie.

She couldn't find any.

"Nope," She answered back, "You'll finally be meeting your biggest internet crush."

"Oh my gosh," Was all Anedria could get out before falling back onto the couch, trying to put everything together.

But, Claire just snapped at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get up and go get ready. We have to be over there in an hour to help Zayla clean up and bake some food, and she also wants us to stop on the way to get alcohol and movies."

This brought Anedria back into action, figuring she only had an hour to shower, do her hair and makeup, and get dressed. It was hardly enough time. But, before she went running off, she paused, giving her sister an odd look. "But, I'm only seventeen and you're eighteen. How do you expect to get alcohol?" She questioned, hand on her bony hip.

"I've got my ways, little sister. Trust me." Claire responded, taking everything in an easy stride. Anedria just snorted, "Yea, okay, sis. I'm not even going to ask." And then she was hurriedly heading down the hall to get ready.

About an hour and a half later, the two girls were driving down Zayla's street. It had only taken Anedria, surprisingly, forty minutes to get ready. She had decided to leave her hair in the natural red-brown curls that formed when she left it alone, and decided that light make-up was a good choice. Her outfit was even left to be comfortable, dressed in a Wonder Year's tee, dark jeans, and a soft, black cardigan.

Claire on the other hand was all flashy and bright, like she always was. Her white-blonde hair attracted the eye right away and then you had to take in the erratic blue eyes and fashionable clothing. Anedria would think it would be a little too much, if it were anyone besides her sister, who always seemed to pull it off.

"I can't believe you just got that guy to buy this for you." Anedria commented as they pulled up to Zayla's apartment, glancing at the two bottle of booze that she held.

"Yea, well, a little flattery and flirting will get you absolutely anywhere and everywhere, dear Anedria." Claire smiled knowingly, parking in the guest spot with ease.

Claire pulled out her phone, quickly typing in a text and talking at the same time. "I just told Zayla we're down here. They should be coming out any-" And before Claire could even finish her sentence they heard yells and whoops being screamed from outside the vehicle.

The two sisters craned their necks to see their two best friends running at a full sprint to their car. Zayla lagged a little behind Abby, brown curls flying in the light, summer breeze. But, Anedria was too distracted by Abby's new crazy-red hair color to notice much else. Her best friend was always trying new things, and that included constantly dying her hair.

But, Anedria could hardly contain herself as she undid her buckle, shoving the bottles at her sister before yanking the door handle and jumping out of the car, running towards Abby and meeting her halfway as they wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"Faggot, I've missed you so fucking much!" Abby screamed, although they were right next to each other.

"I know, loser, I've missed you too." Anedria responded, pulling away to ruffle her friend's hair.

They've always used 'mean' names as terms of endearment.

Claire was just getting out of the car, juggling the bottles, her phone, and the two sleep-over bags in her arms. She looked about ready to kill Anedria for just running out, but the younger sister shrugged it off, knowing Claire would be fine by the time she had a couple drinks.

Zayla was just catching up, breathing slightly heavily, but smiling all the same. "Guys, it's been forever!" She shouted, and then suddenly everyone was getting wrapped into a huge group hug.

It just felt so, so right. Having the four of them all together was completing a puzzle, given the puzzle was really messed up, but it still was just right.

"Well, let's stop with this sappy shit and get the fuck inside. I need a drink and to smoke a bowl right now." Claire growled, pushing aside everyone, but still smiling in a fond sort of way.

The group of four made it inside Zayla's apartment, walking up the steps to Zayla's door. The apartment wasn't the best, but it was comfortable and affordable. There were two rooms, one for Zayla and another used as a guest bedroom that Anedria used more than Claire, who always opted to just share Zayla's bed. The kitchen wasn't wide, but it was longer and had a bar area with stools. The living room was the real impressive part. It was a sectional couch that wrapped around and was the most comfortable thing Anedria had ever sat on. Zayla had invested in a 55 inch flat screen television, complete with a ps3 and wii. There was also a patio door that led to a balcony which had a rather boring view of a highway, but faced the sunset.

The girls assigned jobs right away after catching up for a few minutes and Anedria, Claire, and Abby all shared a cigarette (Zayla always opted out of smoking cigarettes, but was game for weed any day). Anedria and Zayla were on cleaning duty, Abby was set to prepare some food, and Claire was left with preparing drinks, getting weed from her friendly dealer, and making sure the other girls jobs were done right.

"So, is Anedria going to get some action with Jack tonight?" Zayla teased as the other girl was pulling out the vacuum from the hall closet.

Anedria blushed and shushed her hurriedly, not wanting Claire to hear and start the endless teasing. Zayla just giggled, reaching for paper towels and the bottle of Windex. "He probably won't even be interested." Anedria decided to say back, knowing this was probably true.

Zayla scoffed now, "That's not what I heard from Sawyer. Your little friend actually seemed a bit jealous." She said and then, without giving Anedria any time to reply, headed over to the patio door and got to work.

Anedria stood there for a moment, letting the possibility sink in before deciding to crush that little hope, thinking that Zayla was just playing around with her.

She got to vacuuming and continued cleaning, moving faster and more efficiently that Zayla, who was constantly distracted by her phone, saying she had very important things to check. And all the girls knew that her 'very important things' were twitter and tumblr.

When they were almost finished there was a knock on the door and Claire went to answer it, ushering a boy with slick back brown hair and hazed over green eyes. He was more than obviously stoned. Anedria knew immediately who he was. His name was Steven and he was the one to constantly supply her sisters drug habit.

"Hey," He slurred, nodding to all the girls and winking at Zayla who just playfully rolled her eyes.

"You look nice, Anedria." He then said, an obvious playfulness to his tone.

"Thanks, Steven." She muttered back, resisting rolling her eyes at him.

"Trying to impress anyone?" He pushed, trying to hide a smirk and then Anedria realized the joke.

"Good lord, does _everyone_ know?" She said, completely exasperated as she put the rest of the cleaning things away. Quickly glancing at the apartment and becoming slightly proud at their handiwork.

"Pretty much." Steven supplied, digging through his bag and producing a sandwich baggie full of green. Claire handed over a couple bills and took the bag, examining it.

"Jeez, are we trying to supply a small country?" Abby joked, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of snack food.

"No, just Claire." Anedria spoke and got a few laughs in return.

Steven left soon after that, stealing a cupcake from the table and giving them a 'peace out, girls' before leaving.

"He's such a freak." Zayla commented, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You have a thing for freaks?" Claire winked, already putting together a bowl for the three of them. Anedria loved smoking cigarettes, but drugs were definitely not her thing.

"Shut up," Now Zayla was blushing and she stole the finished pipe from Claire, taking a hit.

Anedria rolled her eyes and immediately went over to the patio door, sliding open the glass part to let the thick smell out and fresh air in.

The three finished the bowl, Claire storing the bag for later. Her eyes looked fucked, the blue contrasting heavily with the red that now tinged the whites of her eyes. Zayla wasn't half as bad and Abby had only taken a hit or two, saving the 'getting fuck up' part for the alcohol.

Things settled down and the girls picked out a movie to play in the background, each of them deciding on 'Nowhere Boy', which was a movie about John Lennon when he was younger.

Anedria took a seat on the couch, grabbing an ashtray and starting to nervously smoke, letting the cigarette calm her breathing to normal. Abby sat on the bar, legs crossed and she was sipping a homemade alcoholic drink. Claire and Zayla were sitting at the table together, debating about a trip to the beach soon.

Not even five minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door and then the doorknob was twisting, revealing Sawyer and two other boys who looked extremely identical. Anedria's heart thumped in her chest as she stubbed the cigarette out half-way and got up.

Sawyer made a face upon walking in, a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "Oh god, Claire's obviously already here." He joked, referring to the weed smell.

"Fuck you," Was all Claire said, her face still relaxed from the high she was still experiencing.

"Anedria!" Sawyer excitedly said, ignoring Claire's comment and setting his bottle down at the table, making his way over and wrapping the small girl in a tight embrace, even lifting her off the ground.

"Nice to see you too," She smiled into his shoulder, "but, put me down before you break something." She laughed and he did so anyways, chuckling as well.

"Hi to you too, Sawyer." Abby shouted from the kitchen, flipping him off for ignoring her.

"Hey, Abs." He greeted and then seemed to remember he brought guests that nobody knew about. "Oh guys, this is Jack and Finn. You should all know them from Youtube, right?" He asked and all the girls nodded, Anedria stealing a sly glance at Jack, which wasn't so sly considering he was looking right at her with a friendly smile.

"Well, Jack and Finn, this is Claire, she's a bitch sometimes, so don't be surprised, Abby, Zayla, and Anedria." He introduced, earning the finger from Claire who was finishing a text.

"Nice place," Finn commented, speaking directly to Zayla who smiled in thanks.

Sawyer bent his head to see the t.v screen. "Oh god, this move again?" He sighed in playful exasperation.

"Don't you dare diss Aaron Johnson." Anedria warned with mock seriousness.

"Have a thing for British lads?" A voice spoke up and Anedria glanced from Sawer to Jack, finding him smirking as he was leaned against the counter.

"There's a high possibility." Anedria answered, trying to play cool, but the blush in her cheeks gave her away slightly.

"Okay, enough flirting." Claire interrupted, and then gestured to Abby. "Bring out the shot glasses."

The night started off going really well. The twins fit into their group so easily, even learning that taunting Claire and Abby was a thing that the group always did because those two took it the best and had the greatest comebacks or reactions as well.

Anedria was only two shots in, just enough to make her feel warm and a bit lighter, but still have control of absolutely everything. While, her sister on the other hand, was on her sixth and still looked like she could keep going. Though, Anedria shot Abby a look and Abby swiftly distracted Claire and Zayla took that as a cue to swiftly put the alcohol back into the kitchen.

"I'm going out for a cigarette." Anedria announced, knowing full well she could smoke inside, but decided fresh air would be good and Claire was suggesting that everyone was going to play Catopoly.

"Care if I join?" Someone asked and Anedria saw that it was Jack who was asking, he was already shrugging on a sweater, so Anedria just nodded.

She was nervous to be alone with him, though. Mostly because the majority of the night she would let herself take a glance at him and he'd be already staring, not seeming ashamed at all at having been caught.

They both went outside, though, Jack closing the glass door behind him so Claire and Zayla's fight about who gets to be the ball of yarn in the game was tuned out.

Anedria was surprised, though to see Jack pull out a pack of his own, swiftly lighting his own and then reaching over the small distance to flick the fire beneath Anedria's, lighting hers as well. He just didn't seem like the type of guy that would smoke.

"Your sister is literally insane." He spoke, letting his drag of smoke dance into the night air until it disappeared.

Anedria laughed lightly, taking her out drag off the filter. "If I had a penny every time I head that, I'd be rich." She commented back, earning a chuckle from him.

"I bet," Jack said, "But, what about you? Your sister seems to enjoy the spotlight, but I saw what you, Abby, and Zayla did with the alcohol there. Are you like the mother of the group?" He joked, but his eyes were so full of curiosity that Anedria was surprised someone could be so interested in her.

"Hardly. Claire just needs to be looked after, or else she'll get herself into a lot of trouble. All three of us have learned to just help her, rather than let her fall on her own face."

Jack just nodded and then surprised Anedria again by asking, "So, you and Sawyer…" He left the question to hang there, waiting for Anedria to answer.

She almost wanted to shake her head so fast she was sure she'd get whiplash, but instead, she smiled and softly answer, "We're just friends. He was my first friend when my sister and I moved here, so that's why we're so close."

Jack nodded at this and then smirked, "Good to know,"

Anedria hoped her blush was hidden by the darkness.

Two headed back inside shortly after and found Claire frowning at the game board in front of her. "This is fucking dumb, I'm going to bed." And then she got up, stomping her way to Zayla's bedroom and shutting the door.

"Jeez, she's crazy." Abby exclaimed, but was still smiling and then she was yawning. "Fuck, I think I'm heading to bed too. Night guys."

"Are you guys crashing here or?" Zayla asked, sitting back in her chair and sipping on what looked like chocolate milk, a very typical Zayla thing.

Sawyer looked to the two boys, "Sure, I don't think anyone is sober enough to drive and well, I really know I'm not and no offense to you British folk, but I don't trust anyone with my baby." He decided, referring to his expensive sports car.

"See, this is why a normal car would be practical, Sawyer." Anedria spoke up, lightly ruffling his hair as she went to pick the game up from the table and return it to the closet.

Zayla pulled out some extra blankets and pillows, building a bed on the couch for Sawyer and one on the floor for the twins. She then said her 'goodnights' and went to her room, closing the door behind her, Sawyer and Finn both headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed and that left just Jack and Anedria, who was trying to finish picking the last few things up.

"There's water in the fridge and bathroom down the hall. I'm going to the guest room with Abby." She said, pocketing her phone and giving him a soft smile.

"Thanks, but before you go…" Anedria immediately saw where this was leading and her heart started to race as Jack quickly bent down and pecked her lips softly, pulling away before anyone had the chance of sneaking up on them.

"Sorry, I had to do that." He apologized, but didn't look sorry whatsoever. "Goodnight, Anedria." He said, still smiling.

She just nodded, a small smile on her face as she walked down the opposite hall to the guest bedroom. Making sure not to wake Abby up, and slipping into bed after changing into a big sweater and shorts.

She fell asleep still feeling the shock of Jack's lips on hers.

**(A/N : THIS STORY IS BACK, MOTHER FUCKERS. Thank you fanfiction for deleting the previous one and making me lose thirteen chapters worth of work. But, f u. So, here is the story again and I'm posting it on Archive of Our Own just incase this one gets deleted...AGAIN. Anyways, enjoy and review if you liked it. I should be updating this week sometime and it'll be in Zayla's POV)**


End file.
